Immortal Assassin - Book 1 - Immortal Assassin - 8 - Epilogue
Epilogue - Theban Cluster - Caruthers Sector - Caruthers World - Caruthers City Flesh Bender Fetish Club - Suckle Lounge Control Room Sunday September 21st, 725 2E - 02:00 CST For once Santiago wasn’t with his harem of males and females on the third level. He however was currently lazing back in the control room for the Suckle Lounge and not really paying all that much attention as his customers were being serviced by the Nanno-Rubber girls as they had started to be called by the staff. Although some of the customers were disgruntled by the fact that his two most popular girls Pinkie and Canary were not present. Unfortunately those two had to keep pretenses up as much as possible without them becoming aware of their weekend slavery as Nanno-Rubber Girls. The CHOATE could only do so much and even though it was nearly impossible to break CHOATE conditioning Pinkie’s odd body chemistry might have found a way to do so. Although he had reassured the patrons that Pinkie and Canary would be returning within the week. As a placatory gesture he had offered discounts to the first fifty customers that they serviced upon their return. Theban Cluster - Caruthers Sector - Caruthers World - Caruthers City Flesh Bender Fetish Club - Suckle Lounge Sunday September 21st, 725 2E - 02:05 CST In one of the private booths in the Suckle Lounge his honorable personage Judge Rembrandt Keen was enjoying the ministrations of the Nanno-Rubber Girl known as Tangerine as she bounced up and down in his lap. The Honorable Judge Keen paid extra money to have exclusive use of her every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night. He couldn’t get enough of the energetic bright orange Nanno-rubber skinned girl as he stroked his hands down her flanks. She moaned in pleasure past her Nanno-rubber coated mouth and he grunted as he thrust into her tight rubbery, slippery confines. “You’re so good at this baby,” Keen said. “I bet you came out of the womb born for this,” he told her. He was just about to push her out of his lap and order her down onto her knees and give him some head when he felt her suddenly tighten her thighs around his waist and a stinging sensation raced up his member as something forced its way past the thin layer of the Nanno-rubber protection he was wearing. He tried to push her off his lap and start yelling for help but he tried to scream in horror as he saw her face turn towards his own. He watched as thick black veins spider-webbed there way across her orange skin and her jaw distended with her teeth becoming long and jagged and her canines became extraordinarily long. Frozen in terror he wasn’t able to get a sound out before she latched her mouth over his and sealed it shut. He felt her orange tongue probe his mouth and then a sharp shooting pain as numerous barbs imbedded themselves in the soft tissues of his mouth and the back of his throat. Throughout the Suckle Lounge the same thing was happening with all the Nanno-Rubber girls. Each of the male clients had a Nanno-rubber girl suctioned to their face and nether regions. If anyone had been looking closely enough they would have noticed as their bodies seemed to slowly deflate as whatever was going on continued. Something different however happened to the female clients as the Nanno-rubber girls latched onto their necks and sank oversized canines into their veins and started pumping nannites into their bodies and soon their bodies started taking on the same color as the Nanno-rubber girl that was attacking them. Their bodies becoming crisscrossed by raised black veins. Soon the room was filled with desiccated corpses and the prowling shapes of now over a hundred twisted and mutated Nanno-Rubber Girls. The twisted forms hissing and pouncing around the room their now distended jaws and tongues drooling various colored ropes of slimy Nanno-rubber mixed with black. Their once mirrored eye lenses had now turned completely opaque black. Theban Cluster - Caruthers Sector - Caruthers World - Caruthers City Flesh Bender Fetish Club - Suckle Lounge Control Room Sunday September 21st, 725 2E - 03:17 CST “Sir we have a situation in the Suckle Lounge,” the security control room tech said in a high pitched voice to Santiago as he shook his shoulder rousing him from his nap. “What is it?” Santiago asked with little concern as he stood and stretched a yawn cracking his jaws wide. “Sir I’m not really sure. There are dead bodies all over the place and these things,” the Security Tech said brining up an image up on the Holo-Vid of the now mutated Tangerine who seemed to be bullying several other orange and black colored creatures into a rough circle just outside the privacy booth where she had drained her uncle of his sustaining nannites and fluids. “What the fuck is that?” Santiago shouted backing up from the monitor screen causing the chair he had been napping in to slam over backwards “I’m not entirely sure Sir,” the tech punched a few buttons and checked the readout. “The life sign indicators show that those are the Nanno-rubber girls,” the tech told him. “What the hell happened to them?” Santiago asked nervously. “I don’t know, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” the security tech said hysterically. Both of them then watched as one of the creatures turned towards one of the room’s cameras and its distended jaw opened up fully and a barbed drooling tongue shot out to destroy the camera. One by one the rest of the cameras in the room were destroyed by the creatures. “You said that those are the Nanno-rubber girls but there are more than forty-eight of those things in the room, who the hell are the others then?” Santiago asked. “Maybe it’s some kind of infection and they infected the other female customers,” the tech told him. “We need to lock down that room,” Santiago ordered and was about to say more but a pounding started on the security room’s door and dents started to appear in it. “Shit Sir, we need to get out of here now,” the tech said looking away from his boss as the door was knocked off its hinges. Turning back to ask his boss what to do the tech found Santiago gone already and a panel in the back wall closing. Behind the panel Santiago stepped into a high speed pneumatic pod that shot him to the upper level of the parking garage where his limo was waiting and he quickly left the club behind. Back in the control room the tech found himself being pounced on and knocked to the ground by the former Tangerine as the other Nanno-rubber girls started destroying the surveillance gear and computer equipment. On the floor Tangerine held the tech down with thick clawed hands and shredded his pants and lowered herself over him. The tech soon found his member encased in the Nanno-rubber girl’s warm confines and felt himself becoming aroused even over his terror. Tangerine’s Nanno-rubber coated muscles started surging and pumping without her even moving at all and the tech found himself writhing in pleasure despite the black and orange Nanno-rubber drool pooling on his chest from her distended jaw and her overly long tongue flicking in and out as if it were tasting the air. Just as he was about to explode the creature clamped it’s mouth over his and barbs exploded from her tongue imbedding themselves in his mouth and throat and then as he did explode he felt a sharp pain as something entered the tip and wormed its way back up inside of him and he felt a sucking sensation. Both the barbs in his mouth and whatever had entered his member started drawing fluids and nannites from his body and soon there was nothing left but a desiccated corpse. While Tangerine saw to the tech the other mutated Nanno-rubber girls prowled around the room until they found the hidden panel and with tremendously strong muscles they smashed it down and escaped up the shaft to the roof of the parking garage above. On the roof of the parking garage the Nanno-rubber coated creatures prowled and hissed around the empty escape pod and then disappeared into the night dividing into groups by their color. In his armored limo above the parking garage Santiago watched as the transformed Nanno-rubber girls disappeared into the night. “Gelena, this is Santiago,” he said into his secure comm. “Yeah boss,” Gelena Marquez replied. “Clean up the suckle lounge and security room, dispose of any bodies as well as any vehicles, personal effects and staff that came with any clients that were using the lounge tonight,” he ordered. “What do you want us to do with the stuff?” The woman asked. “Take it to the city plasma incinerator and make sure there isn’t even so much as a carbon trace left,” he told her. “I’ll get the boys right on it,” his head of security assured him. Shutting off the comm Santiago let it drop from a limp hand onto the seat next to him. How did this happen, why did this happen? He thought to himself. Most of the problem would be gone before dawn but that still left a hundred or so mutated Nanno-Rubber Girls running around Caruthers City causing who knew how much mayhem. How he was going to fix it was another problem. He only knew one person that would be able to stand up to the transformed women; unfortunately she was out of pocket at the moment and in an entirely different star nation. Clean up would cost him dearly and he’d have to pay out of his own private funds to fix the problem but he’d still have a greater degree of control over his little black rubber kitty than she realized. A cold, hungry smile split Santiago’s reflection in the armored glass as the limo took him home Category:Immortal Assassin Category:Immortal Assasin - Book 1 Category:Dramatized Historical Documents